Skin cancers are a common form of cancer that arise in the skin. The development of skin cancer is known to be related to exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Skin cancer is the single most common form of cancer, globally accounting for 40% or more of diagnosed skin cancers. Cancer results from the development of abnormal cells that have the ability to invade or spread to other parts of the body. Common forms of skin cancer include basal-cell skin cancer (BCC), squamous-cell skin cancer (SCC) and melanoma.
Reducing exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation and the use of sunscreen may be effective methods of preventing skin cancers, such as for example, basal-cell skin cancer (BCC), squamous-cell skin cancer (SCC) and melanoma.
Sun protective clothing is a type of clothing specifically designed for sun protection by reducing exposure to UV light. Sun protective clothing may include a fabric rated for its level of ultraviolet (UV) protection. Some textiles and fabrics used in sun protective clothing may be pre-treated with UV-inhibiting ingredients during manufacture to enhance their effectiveness, while other fabrics may provide protection from UV light without the additional of additional materials.